The Locomotif
by XiayuweLiu
Summary: KaiSoo Fanfiction! Rated M! Almost Full of NC scene :D


" **The Locomotive (Sequel of SF New Car)"**

 **Pair:KaiSoo (SuLay as Jongin's Parent)**

 **Genre:Romance Sex(?),NC 17+(Maybe?), M-Preg**

 **Rate:M**

 **Length:One Shot**

 **Author:Xiayuwe Liu**

 **Note:Hello epribadiii! Xia kembali membawakan FF abal :D aslinya ini adalah sequel dari sebuah Short fiction "New Car" yang pernah Xia Share di Fanpage tercinta "EXO Kaisoo & HunHan Yaoi Fanfiction" tapi karena SF itu sudah lama sekali dan ga dimasukin ke Note dan nulisnya di HP jadi ilang deh :'( tapi semoga ga mengurangi rasa KeKaiSooannya ya hehe okelah don't forget for RCL, don't copypaste,typo bertebaran..kalo kurang hot pake aja balsem keseluruh tubuh pasti hot :D kiss and hug by Xia {:*}**

 *****The Locomotif*****

Cuaca pagi yang dingin menyelimuti seisi kota seoul..pagi di musim dingin pertama yang cukup menyiksa kebanyakan orang karena salju yang turun cukup membuat orang lebih betah di perapian daripada bekerja diluar rumah, namun tidak dengan dua sejoli yang selalu merasa hangat,dua sejoli yang mungkin tidak merasakan dinginnya salju karena sedang bertarung panas di dalam mobil limosin mewah yang diparkir didepan rumah.

" _Eunghh"_

Suara lenguhan itu kembali terdengar saat kim jongin kembali mengerjai tubuh pasangannya dengan gigitan ringan dikedua nipplenya.

"jongin ah.. bisakah kita sarapan dulu?apa kau tidak lapar?kita sudah melakukan ini sejak pukul 2 pagi..".ucap kyungsoo dengan mata sayunya.

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang memakan sarapanku baby?apa kau mau juga kah?"balas jongin sambil memijat penis kyungsoo yang mau tak mau kembali menegang, terutama saat jongin dengan rakusnya menjilati ujung penis kyungsoo,memijatnya didalam mulutnya,sampai sperma putih itu keluar dari penis kyungsoo yang entah keberapa kali.

"selalu nikhh..maaahhhtt..babbyy...".desah jongin sambil menjilati sperma kyungsoo sampai titik terakhir(?).

Tiba-tiba..

 _Tokk..tokk.._

Seseorang mengetuk jendela mobil limosin jongin, untung saja jendela itu hanya dapat terlihat dari dalam,tidak dari luar..jadi tentu saja mereka aman.

Jongin menatap malas kearah jendela,dan membukanya sedikit.

"yak..ada apa dad?".tanya jongin kepada sipelaku pengetukan yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri,kim junmyeon a.k.a suho.

"kau masih betah saja di dalam mobil huh?".tanya suho sambil berkacak pinggang.

"tentu..ini jauh lebih menyenangkan melakukannya dimobil dibanding dikamar dad..".jawab jongin sambil bercengengesan,sedangkan kyungsoo sibuk menyembunyikan pipi meronanya.

"tidak bosan melakukannya di dalam mobil limosin?kau tau?daddy dulu hanya menggunakan bathtub emas untuk sex dengan mommy mu..hanya dipakai 3 hari, setelah itu daddy ganti tempat..".bisik suho dengan nakal.

" _aigo..pantas saja jongin sepervert dan segila ini..daddy nya saja segila itu..".batin kyungsoo sambil bergidik ngeri._

"wow..itu keren dad!kau memang panutan yang luar biasa!".puji jongin sambil memeluk daddynya dari dalam mobil.

" _anak dengan daddy sama saja".batin kyungsoo lagi._

"nah..yasudah, ajak kyungsoo sarapan bersama,mommy mu sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu..".ucap suho sambil mengacak rambut jongin yang memang sudah acak-acakan,yeah..kau tau kan sebabnya?

.

.

.

"bagaimana?enak tidak?".tanya lay kepada kyungsoo ditengah-tengah sarapan.

"ne eomma-nim.. jeongmal masshita..".puji kyungsoo sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum manis kepada calon ibu mertuanya.

Suasana rumah mewah suho tampak lengang, maklum suho dan lay hanya tinggal bersama anak bungsu mereka, dua kakak jongin yakni kim hyoyeon dan kim jong dae sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri,sedikit cerita dari keluarga jongin ini, baik daddy maupun mommy jongin adalah namja, namun lay bisa memiliki anak dengan yeah,kau tau?program hamil untuk namja.. beruntung lay bisa memiliki keturunan sampai 3,biasanya paling banyak hanya 2. Anak pertamanya adalah seorang yeoja,Kim Hyoyeon.. yang sekarang tinggal diparis bersama suaminya menjadi desainer ternama disana, dan bisa dibilang hyoyeon adalah satu-satunya anak 'normal' dalam keluarganya. Anak kedua mereka Kim Jongdae seorang komposer sekaligus pemilik studio musik ternama, jongdae juga sudah menikah dengan seorang namja imut bernama Kim Minseok, mereka masih tinggal disekitar anak bungsu mereka Kim Jongin,walau jongin kekanakan namun jongin sendiri merupakan pelatih ballet, jongin belum menikah tapi sudah memiliki kekasih yakni Cho KyungSoo anak dari penyanyi ternama Cho KyuhYun dan Lee SungMin. Mereka bertemu saat kyungsoo menjadi salah satu penyanyi untuk konser musikalnya jongdae.

Back to story.

.

.

"Jadi...libur musim dingin kali ini kalian ingin pergi keman humm?tidak mungkin kan kalian tetap sibuk bekerja,bagaimana pun kalian butuh liburan".ucap lay sehabis sarapan.

"kalau aku terserah baby kyungsoo saja mom.. asal bersamanya aku mau kemana saja".jawab jongin sambil mengerlingkan matanya nakal yang disambut cubitan keras dari kyungsoo.

"bagaimana kalau paris?kalian bisa mengunjungi hyoyeon noona juga,kalau kalian mau nanti mommy akan telfon dia untuk mencarikan hotel".usul lay.

"ah..sepertinya terlalu jauh eomma-nim.. mungkin lain kali saja".tolak kyungsoo secara halus.

"lalu kalian mau kemana hum?".tanya suho kali ini.

"humm...aku ingin ke...jeju!ya!aku ingin ke jeju saja ".jawab kyungsoo pasti.

"jeju?apa tidak sayang kalo liburannya sedekat itu hum?".tanya jongin.

"tak apa..aku sudah lama sekali tidak kesana,aku ingin menghirup udara sejuk disana"

"kau bercanda baby?ini sedang musim dingin...dimanapun di korea tetap sama saja"

"ah..benar juga.. tapi tak apa lah,aku tetap ingin ke jeju jongin-ah".rajuk kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya .

Jongin menghela nafasnya,kalau sudah berpout ria begini mana mungkin bisa dia tolak permintaan kyungsoo, namun bukan jongin namanya kalau tidak memikirkan akal licik bin mesum(?).

"oke kita ke jeju..tapi aku mau naik kereta lokomotif".ucap jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"mwoya?kereta lokomotif?apa kau gila?kita bisa menghabiskan waktu 2 hari dijalan!".ujar kyungsoo sambil membulatkan matanya seperti ini O.O

"baiklah kalo tidak mau,aku juga tidak mau ke jeju".ucap jongin.

"huh...oke ..oke.. aku mau naik kereta lokomotif!".jawab kyungsoo dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas.

 _Jongin merasa menang dengan bersmirk ria, kira-kira ide apa yang akan dijalaninya?_

"nah..baiklah, nanti daddy akan pesankan tiket VVVVVVIP untuk kesana".ucap suho sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"tidak usah daddy,kali ini aku yang akan mengurus semuanya,lebih baik daddy dan mommy memikirkan membuat adik baru buatku".jawab jongin sambil cengar-cengir yang disambut death glare gagal dari Lay.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditentukan untuk berangkat ke jeju pun tiba, dengan berbekal jaket tebal dan tentu beberapa koper yang mereka bawa untuk kesana, sekarang mereka sedang menunggu kereta lokomotif distasiun bawah tanah, barang-barang mereka sendiri sudah diurus oleh petugas.

Tak lama kemudian,didepan mereka muncullah kereta yang ditunggu..bisa dilihat bahwa itu kereta lokomotif super VIP, saat masuk Kyungsoo merasa heran karena hanya dia dan jongin yang masuk kedalam kereta.

" _apa mereka tidak mampu membayar tiket super VIP ini?mungkin distasiun berikutnya".batin kyungsoo_

Suasana dalam kereta sangatlah lengang, mungkin karena hanya ada mereka berdua di gerbong itu,interior klasik disana menambah kesan mewah,belum karpet merah yang tergelar dan kursi penumpang yang begitu elegan,apakah kereta super VIP di sewa per gerbong?entahlah..

.

.

"jongin-ah.. apakah ini disewa per gerbong?".tanya kyungsoo heran.

Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya seperti tidak tau,padahal jelas tercetak smirk evilnya.

Tiba-tiba jongin duduk di dekat kyungsoo,memandangnya dengan intens membuat kyungsoo sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"jjong?kka..uu..kkee..nnaa..ppa?".tanya kyungsoo tercekat,jakun kecilnya naik turun.

Jongin hanya diam sembari mendekatkan hidungnya ke telinga kyungsoo, menggesek-geseknya perlahan yang menimbulkan sensasi geli tersendiri bagi kyungsoo.

"jjoonghhh...".desah kyungsoo tertahan saat bibir jongin mengulum daun telinganya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

"ayo kita lakukan sayang".ucap jongin seduktif ditelinga kyungsoo.

"shireo!".tolak kyungsoo sambil mendorong jongin pelan.

"wae?".tanya jongin heran.

"kau ini tidak tau tempat sekali jong..kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?kau ini tidak punya malu sekali.. ".ujar kyungsoo sebal.

Sedangkan jongin hanya terkikik geli.

"kenapa kau tertawa eoh?".tanya kyungsoo bingung.

"sebenarnya...aku sudah membeli kereta lokomotif ini hanya untuk kita".ucap jongin sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo tercekat.

 _Orang ini luar biasa gila-pikirnya._

"kau membelinya bukan menyewanya huh?"

"ne..aku tidak suka barang sewaan..it's not my style".jawab jongin dengan sombong.

"kau gila...".desis kyungsoo.

"ne..aku gila karenamu baby..".jawab jongin sembari menggombal.

Pipi kyungsoo memerah yang membangkitkan libido jongin, dengan gemas jongin mencium kedua pipi kyungsoo,hidung bangirnya dan berakhir di heartlips memabukkan milik kyungsoo,mengesapnya dengan lembut,lidahnya mengajak lidah kyungsoo menari disana,menciptakan bunyi kecipak yang khas. Mereka melepas pagutan hangat mereka setelah merasa kehabisan nafas,jejak-jejak benang saliva mereka tercetak jelas. Jongin menelusupkan tangannya kedalam tubuh kyungsoo, mencari tonjolan pink kecil yang selalu menggodanya, memilinnya pelan dan menimbulkan desahan tak tertahan dari kyungsoo. Dengan gemas jongin membuka baju yang kyungsoo gunakan,melemparnya ke sembarang arah, menciumi setiap inci tubuh mulus nan licin milik kyungsoo,terlihat disana masih ada hasil kissmarknya beberapa hari yang lalu dan kembali menghisapnya dengan kuat-kuat.

"jjjoongghhh..".desah kyungsoo kegelian.

"ne?".

"bba..ghhaii..mma..naa..kkaa..llaauu...addhhaa..yyanggh..liihhaatt?"

"never baby.."

Jongin kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, jongin pun segera menanggalkan celana kyungsoo sampai dalamannya, pakaian yang dikenakan pun tak luput dari hantamannya, dilihatnya kyungsoo yang terduduk lemas di karpet,goncangan akibat rel yang tak mulus menambah keseksian tubuh kyungsoo yang terguncang pula. Jongin pun kembali menerkam kyungsoo, menidurkannya dilantai, membuka lebar-lebar kaki kyungsoo yang menampilkan penis mungil nan imut yang sudah menegang sejak sentuhan pertama, dengan cekatan jongin menghisap,memilin,dan memaju mundurkan mulutnya didepan penis kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus meremas rambut jongin sambil mengapitkan kakinya membuat wajah jongin sepenuhnya tenggelam dikejantanannya.

"ttee..russhh..jjongghh...".racau kyungsoo sambil memaju mundurkan tubuhnya sendiri seiringan dengan guncangan dari kereta tersebut.

 _Crott...croottt..._

Sperma putih nan kental milik kyungsoo pun mengalir membasahi wajah jongin serta karpet merah,dengan garang jongin menelan semua sperma tersebut, kyungsoo nampak kelelahan pasca klimaks pertamanya.

"apa kau mau juga mencicipi spermaku baby?".tanya jongin sembari mengelap sisa-sisa lelahan sperma dimulutnya.

"eum..aku mau,tapi aku ingin yang luar biasa".ucap kyungsoo.

Jongin mengeryitkan dahi nya bingung.

"ah..bagaimana gaya 69?sepertinya sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya".tawar jongin kemudian.

Kyungsoo mengangguk .

Jongin pun menaikkan tubuh kyungsoo dengan selangkangannya tepat dibawah wajah kyungsoo,begitupun selangkangan kyungsoo yang tepat berada di bawah wajah jongin,keduanya pun melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing dengan semangat,menjilati,menyesap penis pasangannya, bahkan sampai berguling-guling di karpet karena guncangan dari kereta, tentu hal ini tidak perlu dikhawatirkan bukan?satu gerbong sangat luas untuk bercinta.

 _Crot..croott.._

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan,dan keduanya menghabiskan sperma pasangannya tanpa melepas tautan gaya 69 mereka.

"aku ingin hole mu segera kyung..aku tidak tahan ingin menerobosnya..pasti nikmat".ucap jongin selepas klimaks.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"hole ku pun terasa berkedut saat kita berguling tadi..".jawab kyungsoo.

Dengan tak sabar,jongin membalikkan tubuh kyungsoo, memasang kuda-kuda untuk memasukkan penisnya ke lubang hangat nan nyaman milik kyungsoo, kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat holenya ditubruk benda kenyal nan tumpul,masih terasa sakit walau mereka sering melakukannya.

Jongin memaju mundurkan penisnya didepan lubang kyungsoo yang menggoda, mengatur temponya, dan saat masuk dengan pas jongin mulai bergerak-gerak mencari titik kenikmatan kyungsoo.

"teeruusshhh jonghh..mmooree..faassterr..".erang kyungsoo frustasi saat mulai merasakan sakitnya berganti jadi kenikmatan.

"movee baby..".ucap jongin.

Kyungsoo pun bergerak-gerak mencoba menolong jongin mencari titik kenikmatannya, suasana dinginnya gerbong dan suara kereta berjalan justru membuat libido dan gairah mereka meningkat.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian jongin akhirnya menemukannya, menyodoknya lebih keras, dirasakannya penisnya mulai mengembung,serasa akan memuntahkan bom atom.

"akkuh...inngiin keluuarr".racau jongin _._

 _Crot..crott.._

Jongin pun memuntahkan spermanya yang terlalu banyak sampai merembes keluar dari hole kyungsoo.

Tanpa melepaskan tautannya,jongin memeluk kyungsoo.

"aku tau alasanmu memilih ke jeju dengan kereta lokomotif ketimbang pesawat,bahkan kau membeli keretanya".ucap kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongin tertawa penuh kemenangan,yeah..akhirnya ide licik nan mesumnya tercapai bukan? Menghabiskan waktu perjalanan 2 hari di kereta dengan kegiatan yang menyenangkan, jangan salah jika sebentar lagi jongin akan meminta dan memintanya lagi.

" _dua hari perjalanan akan serasa 2 tahun nantinya".batin kyungsoo sebelum memulai ronde berikutnya._

End.

-Xiayuwe Liu-


End file.
